The Emerald Qrow
by Altos123
Summary: Qrow often takes notes for fighters, writing things down, sometimes writing about the girls, calling some of them hot, one day he loses his notes to the Emerald thief, she then sees how far he is willing to go to not be black mailed Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**This origanley was going to be a one shot but i liked where it went so i decided to keep it going, another chapter soon**

Qrow walked along the busy streets of Vale, the people passing him by, his mind elsewhere. His thoughts most dominated by the thought of his nieces, he found that old habits never died hard as he picked up a note pad and a pen, making notes of students that were in the Vytal tournament. He wrote his few notes and sat down to watch. Unknown to him or his knowledge, one of the fighters had managed to sneak up on him and snatch the pad. The person read it quickly before slipping a note into the same pocket.

After hours of fighting, he went to stand up and make notes. When he noticed that his notepad was missing, he checked the seats and smacked his head in frustration. He checked and found a note with a phone number and address. He decided to walk to this address as it was just outside of Vale. He approached a small hotel before pulling out his scroll and calling the number.

"Hello?"

"Well you called me, why don't you introduce yourself," Qrow shook his head, it felt like a trap.

"Well I'm senior instructor Qrow Branwen from beacon and as you somehow stole my notebook, I'll be inclined as to guess that you are also from beacon," a small snicker was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Very good, Qrow. Now I want you to know something, so you can try and guess who I am. You wrote 'green haired girl, kinda hot' I believe."

"Emerald was it? So, what is it that you want? Or are you just here to blackmail me for good grades?"

"Haha funny, no. I want to get to know you. I've never really had a secret admirer, so I reckon you won't mind having a chat with me, would you?"

"And If I say no?"

"I guess I could send these to the local police on charges of stalking and pedophilia," Qrow knew he was in a lot of trouble, but he had no other choice.

"Sure, now what floor are you on?"

"Penthouse floor. Don't keep me waiting," Qrow walked inside the elevator and reached the penthouse. It was a large living room with a bedroom off to the side and a large pool outside, he looked over to the bedroom to see Emerald with a large grin on her face, waving his notepad in the air as she tossed it at him.

"Why would you give me this?"

"Well, from the look on your face, you're actually curious if I was serious or not, so I'll let you leave your weapon at the door," feeling no reason to say no, he pulled his sword from behind, resting it on the wall as he put his notepad away. Walking to the bedroom, he got upstairs and saw Emerald on the bed. She sat with her boots off to the side patting the spot next to her. He hesitantly took of his boots, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"So?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think I'm hot over every other girl there?" Qrow thought to himself for a few seconds before answering

"Well, on top of the fact that you have a gorgeous figure and amazing legs, you manage to also keep in shape."

"Go on."

"Well, you also have a nice ass and an impressive rack. I mean wow, you're stunning," Emerald leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Want to touch?" He shot a confused look at her and shrugged his shoulders her turn to face her.

"Sure," Emerald straddled him, pushing him on his back, taking off his jacket and tossing it into the floor. She then pulled his shirt off revealing his muscly chest. She ran her hands over his abs and bit her lip, she started to rock her hips over his crotch. She felt his hands graze over her and squeeze her cheeks, making her squeak a little. She grinds along his crotch as she started to feel his member push into her pants. She stopped grinding as she unzipped her pants, throwing the onto the floor and exposing her dark green panties to Qrow. His hand gently caresses her thigh making her shiver as she began to slowly rocks her hips again. She bit her lip, trying her best hold back a moan as he took off her top. Her bra came with it too as she showed off a pair of large breasts which made Qrow grin.

"Well hurry up, I'm not letting you sightsee," without a second thought, Qrow pulled her down pushing her chest into his face as he suckled onto her nipple, a small gasp exiting from her mouth, the pleasure overwhelming her as she rocked her hips again. She felt her panties get more and more wet as Qrow gently bit on her nipple and began caressing her other breast. She arches her back into him as she came. She looked down as Qrow stopped and she began to be flipped onto her back, sitting on his lap. She felt his lips kiss her neck. She tilted her head to give him more room as she felt his hand began to rub her crotch. She pushed her hips onto his hand, her mind going blank with ecstasy. Qrow slipped his hand into her panties, running directly onto her pussy as she came onto his fingers, her whole body shaking with pleasure as she slumped onto his body.

"Are you done or should I keep going?" Emerald looked up at him.

"You've made me feel better than any guy I have ever had, so I think I'll return the favour," Emerald turned around and pushed Qrow further down the bed, pulling his pants down, his boxers making a large tent. She giggled and slid his boxers down and off, throwing them over near the rest of his clothes. She looked in awe as his large member was still mostly flaccid. She leant her mouth close and licked along the shaft, going up and down, trying her best to make it hard. She began sucking on the tip of his cock, using a free hand to stroke the rest of his length. Qrow let out a small gasp as he ran his fingers through the thief's hair, she moved her head over the tip, sucking on it and bobbing her head up and down on most of his length. She enjoyed the taste. It was odd but nice. She removed her hand and began to deepthroat it as he moaned.

"I'm close!" she pulled back a little, only so she wasn't gagging and began to graze her teeth along his shaft as he came inside her mouth.

"Holy shit you know how to use your mouth," Emerald only smirked as she swallowed all the semen She then leant over and started kissing his neck. Within a few moments of kissing, he was fully erect again, his cock twitching against her entrance. She straddled him and rubs the tip of his cock against her entrance. She slowly lowered her body onto his cock and felt his cock stretching her insides. She moaned as she went all the way down, holding onto his chest for support.

"You okay?" Emerald quickly nodded as she began to rock her hips, her insides grinding along his shaft as she bounced on top of him and his cock twitching inside of her. Her body was overloaded with pleasure, and she felt like nothing else could make her happy. She started to lift herself higher on his cock and slam down hard, causing her to scream loud. As she did, she could see that he was having trouble holding it in, so she rode him harder. She felt his cock reach further inside her, a small bulge every time she went down on his cock started to show. As she felt her orgasm start to rise, she pushed herself faster and faster as she slammed down one last time, cumming. Her insides tighten around his cock as he came inside her, his hot fluids warming her insides as she fell on top of him, the semen slowly seeping out of her vagina. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're not half bad old man,"

"Old man? I'll show you old man," Qrow pushed Emerald onto her back as he pulled out and lines his cock up to her pussy, rubbing the shaft along the entrance, causing her to shiver and moan. She looked up at him before he rammed his entire length inside her tight pussy, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. She felt as his cock reached further than it had before. He then started to fuck her harder, ramming is cock in and out of her. Her moans became gasps for air as she came onto him. She looked up at him, a devilish grin on his face as she felt for the first time, someone hitting her g-spot. She felt his cock ram and rub against it. She moaned louder, screaming his name. Qrow leant down, still pounding her as he began to suckle on her breast. She moaned again as she came, tightening again around his cock. Her body went limp as her entire body was encased in sexual pleasure. She looked down as she felt him ram one last time inside her. Cumming again, she looked down at him.

"Now is this old timer really that bad," Emerald shook her head and pulled away as his cock went limp, the semen dripping from her pussy. She wrapped her arms around her knees looking away, feeling embarrassed that she let anyone take control of her body in such a way. She looked at Qrow, who gave her a quick kiss and smiled.

"Well I reckon we should do that again, you seemed to enjoy it," Emerald rested her head on his lap.

"That's my line you idiot."


	2. I AM WRITING MORE, BUT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys, thanks for all the support over the past few months, after a lot of time thinking about my future of writing and other things i have decided to continue writing as a valid form for myself, i wish to let you know that i will be continuing some more of my fics as well as writing a story of my own, called, "How to kill a god: badly" about a servant of hades who has to work in the real world.**

 **Other than that I will list the things i have planned**

 **mercy's brothel: I find people enjoyed it enough for me to continue writing but i was not sure how to continue it at first, but i think writing two chapters and uploading them as one file will make people happy the most  
short story collection: i will be writing two more and maybe making another fic for my smut filled ones, this is just for one shot ideas i have no need for continuing.  
Emerald Qrow: I might be continuing this as it is an odd ship, i hope that people who do like it find it interesting and not to strange.  
Summer of Ravens: like all good things, they must come to an end, i will not be killing them but have them in their own version of riding off into the sun set in hopes that other people see this ship as something to go on, and also it's cute and silly, might write a spin off about the grand kids make it more child friendly.  
shades of red: I NEED TO KEEP GOING nuff said.**

 **I hope this list helps as once i finish writing this i will continue my writings in hope for more entertainment.  
Sincerely, Altos123 **


	3. Chapter 2

Qrow woke up the next morning, his head pounding from the drinking he did before his fun adventure with the lovely Emerald. He went to get up but felt some resistance. He tried again but could feel chains around his hands and feet. He opened his eyes but could only see black.

"Gimmie a minute. I am almost finished setting it up. Just relax."

He obviously knew the voice.

"Emerald?"

He heard her sigh and smack his chest.

"Who else could you have fallen into bed and fallen asleep with?"

He sighed and relaxed, letting her continue.

"Well, I didn't know you had these. We could have used them last night."

"I wanted to gauge how well you were at sex. If you were good, this happens. If you were bad, I would have slit your throat while you slept, and I guess you know which one you got."

He gave her a sly grin.

"Well, I owe you my thanks for not killing me I guess, so I am going to assume this is for more fun things?"

She gave a confirmative 'mhm' to him.

"Is this a blindfold or an illusion?"

"A blindfold."

She tightened one of the chains and then slid some leather between his skin and the chains.

"What's that for?"

"So you don't hurt yourself on the chains. Otherwise, you might not come back to me."

He chuckled and rested his head back on the pillow.

"And now for the last piece of the puzzle."

Qrow felt something go around his neck. He instinctively pulled away but felt Emerald's hand, run along his cheek as she fastened the collar around his neck. She slid his blindfold off and planted a kiss on him. This kiss was more passionate. Qrow slid his tongue and swirled it with hers. She moaned and began grinding along his crotch, soft moans escaping their lips.

"Now is the fun part for me."

"Well I can take it. Don't hold back."

Qrow finally got a look at the green haired beauty standing above him, her body wrapped in a gorgeous white corset with holes in a few places Qrow wasn't expecting.

"Mmm if I wasn't tied to this chair, I so would be having my way with you."

Emerald grabbed a small riding crop and slapped it gently onto his chest.

"First warning. You do not talk to your mistress unless told to. Understand?"

Qrow's over confidant demeanour faded into a serious attitude.

"Yes mistress."

She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Now, if you behave, you get rewards. If you misbehave, you will be punished."

She reached onto the table and grabbed a large ring, smilling at him. His eyes became wide as he realised what it was. She turned it around to his crotch, gripping his slight erection gently. She used her hand to stroke it and smiled as moans of pleasure escaped his lips, his cock beginning to rise a little more.

"Good boy."

She slid the cock ring from the top of his penis down the very base of it. He grunted slightly and then sighed. Emerald smiled and kissed him again before standing above him and kneeling above his face.

"Mistress is wet and you will clean her with your tongue."

He gave a small nod and licked along her pussy, her juices flowing into his mouth. Soft moans escaped her lips as he worked at her pussy. He slowly slid his tongue inside her pussy. Emerald then brought the rising crop down onto his thigh. He winced in pain and stopped.

"I only asked you to clean, not pleasure. Don't overstep what I ask for."

He gave a small nod and waited for his punishment. Emerald stood up and straddled him, running her lower lips along his shaft. It sent shivers along his spine. She went from the tip of his cock then down the base. She crouched above his cock and slid the tip in, moving it around inside her for a few moments before lowering herself halfway along his cock.

"Mmm even bigger than last night. I like it."

Emerald took a deep breath and slid up so the tip was only in her and then slid back down. She repeated this process, her inner walls hugging his shaft tightly as she bounced on his cock. Not going all the way and somewhat afraid at his size, she smiled and rode for a while before slamming down. She gasped as his tip pushed into her womb as she climaxes, her juices flowing onto him and coating his cock.

"Mmm that was fun."

Emerald looked at Qrow, who was panting. His cock twitched back and forth inside her, making her moan as she slid off his cock. He grunted as she reached the tip and wiggled her hips a little as she pulled off.

"I can almost see you wanting to cum. Hmmm I will make a deal. You eat me out and make me cum, I'll let you cum in my pussy. How does that sound?"

She smiled and watched his cock twitch happily at the suggestion.

"But I will time you. You only have a minute."

Qrow smiled at her challenge. She grabbed her scroll and readied a timer before straddling his face.

"You can lick my insides, you lick my clit, you can do anything you want to me with my vagina to make me cum."

He smiled and readied but did not start as not to offend her.

"Go."

She clicked her scroll and he began immediately working on her vagina, his tongue lapping at her clit. The sensation sent gasps of pleasure from her mouth. Her tongue rolled out as she began riding on his tongue. He slid it inside her with great mastery and began moving it around. Her body shook at the immense pleasure. She could feel her climax rising inside her as he began licking her g-spot. She gasped as her eyes rolled back into her head, her climax shaking her whole body. She panted and looked at her scroll. Twenty seconds. She knew that didn't include her climax and the afterglow.

"Well, you seem to have done as I have asked. Now for your reward. Because of how quick that was, I am going to let you do It as quick as you like, just give me a moment."

She tried to stand but stumbled onto his chest and looked into his crimson eyes.

"Mistress, are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, pet. Now I need to give you your reward before I pass out," she sighed, ~fuck that was good~ she said to herself.

She looked back toward his cock and began sliding the cock ring off. As she slid it off the tip, a small amount of pre cum shot out. She giggled and straddled his cock, sliding the tip in. He grunted and began panting. She was surprised that he didn't cum from that. She slid down but lost her balance, her legs giving way and slamming down hard on his cock. She felt his tip slam into her womb and shoot his hot liquid in her womb, making her cum from the sensation.

"Oh fuck that, ugh."

She moaned and began panting. She stared at him in the eye as she started bouncing again. She could still feel his hard cock inside her. Her bouncing causing him to moan. She slid along his shaft all the way to his base, his cock kissing the entrance to her womb and pushing in a little. She bounced harder and faster. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, his tongue dancing around her mouth as she bounced faster. She slammed down one final time and climaxed again, his cock slamming into her womb and sending another spray of warm liquid inside her. She panted and pulled away from the kiss, resting her head on his chest.

"Was that good, mistress?"

She nodded and sighed happily, their fluids flowing out of her vagina and onto the bed.

"We are nowhere near done. I reckon we have a rest than have something to eat when we wake up. What do you say to that, Qrow?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, mistress."

 **A/N there is more to come**


End file.
